Chores for all!
by Miss Chizuru
Summary: I am so evil that I will make the Ruoruni Kenshin people clean me house! MWAHAHAHAHA! Crappy summary but funny story! Random as always...
1. Swords?

This is just to pass the time... I'm not really planning on making another chapter or getting very far, but if you ask nicely... he he he I am so greedy...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters. I don't even own my house {sob} my mom does...

(are they V's or zig-zags? you may never know...)

Caitlin: Hmmmm, it seems that my house is really REALLY messy. I only know one group of people that can help me with this... THE RUROUNI KENSHIN CAST!!!!

Caitlin: {waves hand around}

POOF

{the Rurouni Kenshin cast appears out of nowhere}

Caitlin: HIIIIII!!

Kenshin: ORO?

Caitlin: Guess what?

Sano: Food?

Shishio: World domination?

Soujiro: Psychological therapy? {everybody stares at Soujiro}

Kamatari: Makeovers?

Saitou: Aku soku zan?

Chou: Swords SWORDS!! Is it swords?? New, shiny, swords?? **SWORDS????**

Caitlin: O shut up!

Chou: **SWORDS??? **{jumping up an down}

Saitou: Ahou...

Caitlin: {throws sword at Chou}Now shut up and keep guessing!

Yumi: What?? How can we keep guessing **AND** shut up?

Caitlin: Thats your problem...KEEP GUESSING!!!

Misao: Why don't you just tell us?

Caitlin: Its more fun this way {evil grin}

Megumi: {muttering} She looks like Soujiro...

Kaoru: Cooking?

Caitlin: Close...

Sano: EATING??

Caitlin: Think now...

Iwanbo: duhh....

Caitlin: Its something that Kenshin does...

Aoshi: Piss us all off??

Caitlin: Watch your mouth!!!

Usui: I know, cleaning!!

Caitlin: {mutter} Stupid eye of the heart...cheater

Kenshin: Cleaning?

Sano: CLEANING??

Everybody(but Chou): **CLEANING?????**

Chou: This is a pretty crappy sword...

Caitlin: As you can see from here, my house is very, very messy and it needs cleaning, inside and out. And since all of you are so very nice you're going to help me clean!!

Yahiko: That's it, I'm leaving...

Kaoru: I actually agree with the brat for once...

Caitlin: WAIT!

Everybody(but Chou): {waits}

Chou: What am I gonna do with THIS sword? It stinks!!

Caitlin: You can't leave, or else I will tell everybody your _deepest,_ **darkest **secrets...

Kamatari: Oooo! Gossip!!!

Caitlin: So will ya help me or not?

Everybody(but Chou): {nods}

Chou: No really, I mean its a REALLY crappy sword!

Saitou: Ahou

Caitlin: Whatever, I'll take that as a yes!!! NOW IT BEGINS

Everybody(but Chou): {gulps}

Chou: I'm outta here...

Sorry to leave you hanging, but I have to mow the lawn!!! Poor me... and without any help either...


	2. Spell check is awful!

Ok, nevermind I convinced my mom that I was too tired to mow the lawn and I am back and ready to use my hyperness to destroy the world MWAHAHAHAHA!!!

_Chou: Thats it, I'm outta here..._

Caitlin: Fine then, I'll just tell everyone your _deepest_ **darkest** secret...

Chou: Eep. Ummmm, you wouldn't do that, now, would you?

Caitlin: Wanna bet?

Chou: No

Caitlin: Good. {smiles evil smile}

Kamatari: Ooh tell me please!!!

Caitlin: For your sake, it's best I don't...

Shishio: Can we get this over with, I have a killing, uh, I mean, a MEETING soon.

Caitlin: Nope. But Shishio, you're a mummy that can burn things on contact, and I respect that.

Shishio: Really?

Caitlin: No. but I think it will be helpful to burn all of this useless crap in my basement!!

Shishio: Ok I can do that!! MWAHAHAHAHA

Caitlin: {thonks Shishio on the head with a boken Kaoru-style} Only I can laugh evily... Got that??

Everybody(but Chou): {nods fearfully}

Chou: {twitching} I have the sudden urge to cut things up with me swords...

Caitlin: I'm afraid that isn't going to help me at all.

Saitou: Poor, useless Chou. Hehehe--

Caitlin: {thomps Saitou Kaoru style}NO MORE LAUGHING

Saitou: O, its on now {gets into Gatotsu stance}

Caitlin: {draws sword and stabs it into the ground at Saitou's feet}

Saitou: What the...?

Caitlin: MWAHAHAHA...{laughing evilly as the earth breaks open and swallows Saitou}

{Saitou falls down into the depths of the earth}

Caitlin: Good riddance. Never did like him that much(a/n: sorry Saitou fans...)

_Down in hell..._

Saitou: Where the hell am I...?

Houji: Exactly

Saitou: Aw crap, just great...hey wait, if you're down here, then why do Shishio and Yumi get to be alive?

Houji: {sob} Cause they're funny and I'm just a stupid loser that no one cares about... but now I have you!! Lets play dress up!

Saitou: Someone save me...

_Back in not hell..._

Caitlin: ...HAHAHA

Kaoru: I feel sorry for Tokio...

Caitlin: Crap. O well, I can blame it on Soujiro

Soujiro: But why me?

Caitlin: everybody knows you're crazy...

Kaoru: But hes just SO cute...

Caitlin: Crap. I can't get around that cuteness. Hmm... I guess Ill just have to blame it on Hiko

Hiko: Why me?

Caitlin: Because I hate you!! {smiles}

Aoshi: MY GOD shes going to kill us all...

Misao: Watch your mouth!

Caitlin: Ok, we need to get down to business, so while Shishio is burning the only remaining memories of my traumatic past--

Shishio: MWAHAHAHA {burning pictures, toys, boxes, clothes, etc.}

Caitlin: Ok Kenshin, since its your "thing" and all you get o wash all the laundry!!

Kenshin: Alright, Caitlin-dono, where is the laundry and where do I put it.

Caitlin: Um, the laundry room is in the upstairs bathroom, can't miss it. O and all of the clothes should be on my floor. You might need to look around the house a little for it though.

Kenshin: Oreo??

Caitlin: Oreo? HM must be that darn spell check. He he hey Chou, could you go get Yum for me?

Chou: Mum OK. YUMMY!!!!

Caitlin: Ha ha spell check is funny.

Squire: Not very funny to me...

Caitlin: AAHHHHH this is getting out of control!!!

Ok thats it for chapter 2


End file.
